


unrelenting stare

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short fic of Dimitri and how he loses his eye.





	unrelenting stare

There's blood on his hands, and there's blood on the floor, and there's blood on his face, and on his lance . There's blood everywhere , yet he's oddly calm , not even realising th excruciating pain he's in. The world... Is going so slow . Where is he? Is this still the earth ? Is he even alive ? He certainly feels dead.

More importantly, just who is he ?  
There's an overwhelming emptiness inside him, heavy and painful - the pain on his eye ( or rather lack thereof ) seems like child's play compared to that .

He looks at the eye on the floor and realises it's his . Quite ironically , the eye looks back , judgemental .

You think this is enough to atone ? It mocks . I'm just a tiny piece of flesh. You think losing a tiny part of you is going to be enough, you sorry excuse for a man ?

He looks back, and he realises he has forgotten how to breathe . He takes a staggering breath, chest heaving, and it's only then that he realizes that the eye hurts , hurts terribly , and he's dying, this is the end-

" Dedue?" He calls, voice shaking . Then, a little louder : " Dedue? "

Dedue rushes in , eyes worried - he still has both . Rather , he deserves to have both .  
" Lord Dimitri?" He gasps , and he looks at the excess of blood and the shock and fear on his lord's face.

Dimitri .

His name is Dimitri .

He had forgotten .

" D-Dedue..." He whimpers, and Dedue rushes to scoop him up, grabbing the nearest piece of fabric available - Dimitri's bedsheets - to press them on his eye to stop the bleeding . 

" Stay with me, Milord..." He murmurs , strangely calm . He stays calm for Dimitri, he realises . 

Dimitri feels movement, and the world is a blur . His eye is open yet he can't see, his chest is moving but he can't breathe . 

" ... I'm sorry," he hears his mouth speak, and Dedue shushes him .

" There's nothing to be sorry for, " he responds, and he takes him to the healer ward . 

When his back hits the bed, it's only then that the adrenaline wears off, and he passes out.


End file.
